Horoscopes
by JadeAshes
Summary: Not really a story. Just what I think the Titans atrology signs are. Correct me if you think one doesn't fit. Feel free to mcritisize and stuff. Like I said, not a real fic.


Hi, JadeAshes here. I just finished reading up on the horoscopes of some friends today. That's when I started wondering what the Teen Titans' horoscopes are. I'm not sure I got the birth months correct, but I think I've got their personalities pegged right.

I chose from two different entries, the encyclopedia and a horoscope book. With some of the characters I used both. With some Titans there will be several signs, because I could not for the life-of-me decide which one worked best for that character.

Disclaimer: Not me! D.C. does!

And now, I give you (Drum roll please) the Teen Titans':

HOROSCOPES! Bravo.

&&&&

**Horoscopes**

**Robin: The Virgin** (oh, the irony!)

**Virgo** _August 23-September 23_

Element _Earth_

Quality _Mutable_

Virgos often suffer in silence—but _ask_ their opinion on anything, and you'll be subjected to a full and precise analysis, liberally laced with criticism. Even baby Virgos can make you feel guilty if you've forgotten their favourite mittens or failed to mash their banana finely enough. This perfectionist sign rarely makes a song and dance about its needs, but it's wise to remember that 'silence hath a mighty sound'.

Virgos of all ages tend to worry excessively; they also prefer to hold their emotions in check and rarely voice their doubts and fears. Those who are close to a Virgo for an extended amount of time—as roommates—will soon learn to spot major distress by any obsessive behaviour (hmmm, obsessive behaviour). Organization and routine is a must for them—all Virgos believe there is a right place for everything, and hence, put everything in its place.

On the plus side, Virgos are dependable, dutiful, sensible, and painstaking. Conversely though, they can be critical, shrewish, obsessive and negative.

Astrologers believe that Virgoans are practical, no-nonsense people. They like to talk and are good communicators, but prefer to put their words to practical use. Thus they are not very interested in idle conversation, and they can be shy. The typical Virgoan also has a tendency to be critical.

Astrologists consider Virgoans to be detail-oriented, analytical, intelligent, and hard-working. They handle complex tasks with seeming effortlessness because they are flexible and good organizers. They are said to be more concerned with doing their jobs well than with personal acclaim, and as a result tend to be humble. They also can be perfectionists and worry when projects or situations do not meet their high expectations. Professions traditionally associated with the sign Virgo include nursing; jobs in the service industries; health and nutrition; secretarial or office administration; teaching; and editing.

**Starfire: The Crab; The Two Fish**

**Cancer **_June 22-July 22_

Element _Water_

Quality _Cardinal_

Mother is the most important and special person in the world to the Cancerian, whether she's 3 months or 93 years. She'll never forget the feeling of security and sensuality she experienced in her mother's arms. As a child, the Cancerian tends to mother her younger siblings, and when she becomes an adult, she often marries and starts a family early.

This sign is one of the most sensitive and impressionable in the Zodiac. Both male and female Crabs need an enormous amount of love and physical closeness to become confident and secure outside the family. Most are exceedingly loving, helpful, and keen to please, but sometimes they can be appallingly clingy and whingey. They have huge emotional ups and downs—one moment they are sunny, sweet and outgoing and the next moody, sullen and remote. Many Cancerians have artistic abilities, and they are at their best using their rich imaginations to read and make up stories.

Cancerians are often avid collectors. Whether it's photographs, old bus tickets, stamps or antiques, the Cancerian can be relied upon to hoard them away in a secret, secure place along with all her other memorabilia. Crabs also have memories like proverbial elephants, and always remember where they've buried the hatchet!

Compassion, feeling, responsiveness, tenacity and determination are Cancer's strengths; defensiveness, secretiveness, and meanness are its weaknesses.

Astrologers consider Cancerians to be nurturing, emotional, sensitive, conservative, and home-loving. Due to the sign's association with the moon, Cancerians often have wildly fluctuating moods. Astrologers say Cancerians are artistic, have vivid imaginations, and have highly developed memories. Like people born under other water signs, Cancerians are thought to be much more aware of how they feel than what they think.

According to astrologers, Cancerians' ability to sense other people's needs and emotions makes them sympathetic and nurturing, often personable and easy to get along with. They are said to place great importance on family and crave security. They often withdraw into themselves for protection. Astrologers believe typical Cancerians can have difficulty being objective, and are easily crushed by criticism. They also say that Cancerians worry too much.

Professions associated with the sign Cancer include ones related to domestic activities. These include hospitality, cooking, catering; childcare; real estate; and writing or other jobs that require imagination.

**Pisces** _February 19-March 20_

Element _Water_

Quality _Mutable_

Pisces' are extremely sensitive and intuitive. They have huge stores of sympathy and compassion (who does that remind you of), and are often to be found comforting friends or ministering to their pets and the neighborhood animals. They prefer to hide away from the harsh realities of life, and need a hefty push to launch them out into the world, whether it's their first day of school, or their first job.

Pisces' attributes include self-sacrifice, patience, sensitivity and artistic talent; self-deception, fecklessness and a tendency to martyrdom are its negative traits.

Astrologers consider Pisceans to be sensitive, emotional, sunny, impressionable, dreamy, creative, psychic, and mystical. Pisceans tend to be idealistic; sometimes the real world gets too harsh and ugly for them. To escape unpleasant realities, some Pisceans retreat into their own dreams and fantasies and became evasive, even deceitful. Others escape productively through charity work, the arts, religion, meditation, and solitude. Pisceans make good listeners, can see different sides of issues, and often have great sympathy for the suffering of others.

According to astrologers, typical Pisceans do not have great physical stamina. Pisceans can be delicate and vulnerable, especially when under emotional stress. However, they are capable of great strength, in part because they are adaptable and can maneuver around difficult situations. They also have the ability to take life as it comes.

Professions associated with Pisceans are music, film, dance, and other arts; charitable work; counseling; jobs involving water, chemicals, oil, or drugs; clergy; and nursing.

**Cyborg: The Ram**

**Aries** _March 20-April 20_

Element _Fire_

Quality _Cardinal_

Astrologers believe that Arians have assertive, pioneering, competitive, and courageous natures. Arians tend to behave in headstrong, impulsive, sometimes foolhardy ways. Although they anger quickly, they get over their anger quickly and do not hold grudges. Astrologers consider many Arians to be natural and to be drawn to physical activity.

Because of the sign's association with the planet Mars (named for the ancient Roman god of war), people born under it are said to like danger and risk. According to astrologers, adventure appeals to Arians, and their natural gift for plunging into projects and activities with gusto can make them successful leaders and good at motivating others.

Professions associated with Aries include medicine, especially surgery; the military; manufacturing, especially involving metal or heavy machinery (he's half machine); sports; carpentry; and engineering.

**Raven: The Goat**

**Capricorn** _December 21-January 20_

Element _Earth_

Quality _Cardinal_

Life is serious business to a Capricorn. Even the new-born Goat seems to have a worldly-wise expression on her face, and as a child, she seems older than her years and more serious than her friends.

A person born under this sign has an uncanny knack of making her peers feel inadequate at times. She's not the sort to shout and scream when she doesn't get her way—she'll simply refuse to budge from her position. There's also no point in trying to jolly any Goat out of a sulk—anyone who tries will end up feeling frustrated and faintly ridiculous (though that doesn't seem to stop Beast Boy). Even the smallest Capricorns get a perverted pleasure out of feeling hard-done-by.

Master and Miss Capricorn adapt well to routine. They are very practical, efficient, and organized people. Capricorn children will line up their toys neatly, and place their carefully constructed Lego space-ships—made exactly according to the instructions—out of reach of their younger siblings.

Capricorns like to do well at school. They hardly ever work in fits and starts—they plod determinedly up the academic mountain, accepting the odd failure and obstacle as par for the course. They make excellent prefects and form captains—leadership and responsibility is second nature to them. Sometimes they can be rather harsh, a tendency that, unfortunately, increases with age.

A Capricorn's close ones should not be mislead by their stalwart personality; underneath their capable exteriors they're exceedingly sensitive and need plenty of affection and encouragement. They are tremendously loyal to their loved ones and prefer one or two special friends to a great many acquaintances.

Capricorns are renowned for their reliability, consistency, coolness, and sense of honor; they can also be ruthless, callous, rigid, and cold (don't you think it's Raven, my dear reader).

**Beast Boy: The Twins**

**Gemini** _May 21-June 21_

Element _Air_

Quality _Mutable_

Some books maintain that young babies sleep 23 hours out of 24; unfortunately, few Geminian infants seem to have read any of them. These Mercurial mites are curious about the world from their first breath. They don't like to miss a thing—a habit they never grow out of—and care little about the time of day or night when it comes to their favorite pastime: socializing.

Geminians need plenty to stimulate their ever-learning minds. Not many Gemini remain home once grown, often they will become frequent travelers and hop all over the world to quench their hunger for changing vistas. Once Master or Miss Gemini start talking, it seems they never stop their entire life; they are constantly asking questions and frequently drive those around them to distraction by them. But their peers will also be rewarded by their comical remarks and quaint assumptions.

Geminians are easily bored. Unless they are in continuous motion, they will become defiant and obstreperous. Since they hate to lose out on activity of any sort, many of them push themselves into frequent overdrive and throw themselves fully into the project.

The Geminian child is often highly intelligent. He learns quickly but, since his concentration span tends to be short and his mind easily diverted, he sometimes fails to maximize his intellectual abilities.

Manual dexterity, mental and physical agility, impersonation and humor are all good Gemini traits; unreliability, dishonesty and superficiality are its less desirable features.

According to astrologers, Geminis tend to be quick-witted, changeable, talkative, versatile, and sometimes crafty or mischievous. Geminis are known for their ability to express themselves, and are witty, clever, and often well-read. They usually have something to say about everything. Astrologers believe that typical Geminis have highly developed intellects, and that they place greater importance on learning than on emotional of practical issues. However, they consider Geminis to be so clever that they can give the impression of deep emotion or of the practicality of their desires.

Astrologers believe Geminis have the ability, and often the need, to do more than one thing at a time. Geminis are so interested in everything that they get bored easily and often cannot resist moving on to the next subject, tendencies which can make them shallow and fickle.

Professions associated with the sign Gemini include teaching, journalism, publishing, sales, and other careers that require verbal skills and flexibility.

&&&&

Thank you for taking the time to read this article of personality. Hopefully, you will leave a review stating your thoughts on said article and your opinion of the chosen Zodiac signs of the five Teen Titans.

Sincerely, JadeAshes.


End file.
